Apocalypse
by NaoNow
Summary: Tokio Hotel BillTom sous entendu. La fin de tout est ici, voilà, si tu la cherchais ce n’était pas bien loin...


** J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Apocalypse**

La fin de tout est ici, voilà, si tu la cherchais ce n'était pas bien loin, tu es sur la route et puis là tu tournes à gauche, puis à droite, encore une fois à droite et au rond point tu continues tout droit, tu verras, c'est facile. Après deux kilomètres sur ce chemin, tu vas la voir, elle est si grande que tu ne peux pas la louper.

La première chose qui attirera ton attention, ce sera les murs de vieilles pierres empilées et tenaces par delà les années. La deuxième, ce sera le silence qui règne en maître absolu sur ce lieu. La troisième, ce sera sûrement les grands arbres solitaires et le vent qui fait chanter leurs feuilles. Tu trouveras ça effrayant. A vrai dire là-bas, le moindre détail insignifiant devient inquiétant.

Tu auras peur, pour sûr, mais tu te sentiras obligé d'y entrer tout de même. C'est comme ça que ça marche, tu sais. L'apocalypse se partage en parts égales pour toute l'humanité. Et ce n'est pas un de ces cadeaux que l'on peut refuser. Alors te tendras les mains, tu souriras, ça a toujours plus de style de sourire quand on a peur, tu verras, tu te sentiras fort d'une certaine façon, et tu accepteras. Tu feras passer une jambe devant, puis l'autre, et voilà, tu l'auras, ta part de ce gâteau de Dieu.

Tu claqueras la porte de ta voiture, ça fera probablement un boucan du tonnerre parce que tu y auras mis trop de force. On fait ce qu'on peut pour tenter de se calmer. Tu te sentiras trembler, les démons viendront te chercher d'un air désolé et tu ne les croiras pas, avec raison. Tu les verras bien, toi, leurs cornes rouges et leurs queues sorties des enfers. Tu devineras sans pouvoir les apercevoir les sourires sadiques de ces bêtes derrière leurs masques de visages en pleurs. Et tu auras sûrement envie de vomir à leurs pieds mais tu te retiendras, tu remettras tes lunettes en place et renfonceras ta casquette sur le sommet de ton crâne.

Tu suivras la foule de ces êtres immondes et tu passeras le portail. Et là, tu la verras, l'Apocalypse. Elle a fait couler tellement d'encre que tu seras sûrement déçu. La vérité se dépeindra devant tes yeux et un brouhaha tonitruant bourdonnera dans tes oreilles, à faire éclater tes tympans. L'ignoble sentence tombera. La fin du monde est d'une horreur sans nom.

Et dire que tu la cherchais, et dire que tu voulais la poser sur une partition, et dire que tu voulais la jouer entre deux accords, et dire que tu voulais la faire passer aux cœurs de tous ceux qui t'auraient écouté. Et dire que c'était ça, bon sang, tu t'imagines ? C'est cet immense défilé de créatures toutes plus ignobles les unes que les autres qui s'accrochent à toi.

Et leurs visages, et leurs sourires, et leurs manies, et leurs gestes, et leurs mains sur toi, et eux, trop, là. Et cet air irrespirable, cet enchevêtrement de corps sans fin, et ces secondes trop longues, et ton cœur bien trop vide. Claustrophobe de la liberté mensongère.

La fin du monde est ici, voilà, si tu la cherchais ce n'était pas bien loin, il suffisait de prendre cette route, comme ça, tu le feras et tu y seras, qu'est-ce que ça te feras, alors ? La fin du monde sera arrivée et pourtant il tournera encore, et pourtant il te faudra continuer. L'apocalypse est dégoûtante, mais quand elle est là, tu le sais, on n'en réchappe pas.

Tu pleureras, toutes les larmes de ton corps, devant elle. Tu pleureras ton âme coupée en deux, tes sens à fleur de peau, à fleur de mort, tu sangloteras les sourires qui effaceront leurs souvenirs, les baisers échangés dans le secret et l'innocence illusoire de la nuit, tu regretteras les concerts, sa voix, ta guitare, leur accord silencieux et l'explosion de leur union, tu hurleras le manque, tu hurleras la vie sans lui.

La fin du monde est ici, voilà, si tu la cherchais ce n'était pas bien loin, mais en réalité c'est lui qui l'aura trouvée avant toi et qui te l'aura offerte comme un cadeau empoisonné de souffrance. Le monde tremblera, tes jambes s'effondreront devant l'abîme que les diables creuseront et dans lequel ils poseront son corps. Tu oublieras leur existence, regardant dans tes larmes la terre le recouvrir, tu refuseras de le quitter, tu resteras là, jusqu'à ce qu'un marbre trop lourd vienne l'enfermer à tout jamais.

Et puis tu comprendras. Cela deviendra clair, tu le sentiras vivre en toi, ce lambeau de cœur, tu le sentiras battre et tu en seras fier. Il sera là, en toi. Ton frère. Et alors seulement, tu pourras pardonner à ce monde de l'avoir écoeuré et à lui-même d'y avoir renoncé, t'abandonnant à la détresse.

Alors, tu apprendras à vivre, une nouvelle fois. Cela ne sera pas dénué de douleur, mais tu apprivoiseras l'espoir pour qu'il reste à tes côtés. Tu vivras, même en pleine apocalypse, et tu en seras fier, parce que tu le feras pour lui.

**Hey, Tom…  
Quand tu liras ça, je serai passé de l'autre côté.  
Je t'en prie ne me hais pas.  
Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, juste de lire ces mots.  
Je n'en peux plus de cette vie qui ne rime plus à rien.  
Je n'en peux plus de ce cœur qui bat à l'envers.  
Je n'en peux plus de ces sentiments interdits.  
Je n'en peux plus de toujours me retenir d'être moi.  
Pardonne-moi.  
Ce sont les mots les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à écrire, tu sais ?  
J'en pleure. De toi ou de moi, je ne sais pas qui a le plus mal.  
Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu…  
Un jour, on se retrouvera.  
C'est la seule chose dont je sois sûr.  
Parce que toi et moi, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça.  
Si tu savais comme je t'aime…  
Adieu, petit frère.  
Bill. **

Même si jamais tu ne guériras vraiment, tu continueras, parce que tu l'aimes toujours aussi fort, et ce bien qu'il ne soit plus là.

_Hey, Bill…  
J'aurais voulu te dire plein de choses.  
Mais tout ce qui vient, tu sais…  
C'est juste que je ne peux pas sans toi, petit frère.  
Et je fais sans toi malgré tout, parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.  
Tu as tranché tes veines, tu as fait couler ton sang.  
Petit frère…  
On se retrouvera, oui.  
Je t'aime si fort, encore maintenant…  
A un de ces quatre, Bill.  
Tom._

La fin du monde était là, voilà, si tu la cherchais ce n'était pas bien loin et tu vivras quand même, son absence comme compagne, attendant la mort calmement, créant la musique entre tes doigts et imaginant sa voix couvrir tes accords, fabuleuse.

Tu souriras.

**Fin.**


End file.
